Almost
by JustMeSP
Summary: One Shot! Give it a go? :D


Almost. There was that word again. They almost loved each other to the point that they would die for one another. They almost got their self steady. They almost let their heart decide. But almost was never enough. He watched her walk away, he almost did something to make her stop. But yet he didn't.

Her heels clicking as it hit the ground. It was 4 years later, not one of them realized that they needed each other. She almost talked to him. But something- someone - was stopping her. She found herself looking at him. His hair swept just the right way, tall, muscular, nothing changed.

She frowned, sure it was 4 years ago, sure it was the result of something stupid but that doesn't mean she wasn't hurting. She watched him laughing with the blonde girl on his lap. She caught a glimpse of the girls face, she was beautiful. Her body was perfect, she was jealous. He definitely moved on, but why couldn't she?

A boy bumped into her, funny he has the same features as her ex but he was better looking to her than her ex. definitely better looking.

"Hey," he said, his sweet voice was like a melody. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. She couldn't speak, she was mesmerized. His eyes was a beautiful brown, almost hazel, his hair was swept down his forehead, his height was towering over her.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at me?" He teased.

She blushed and said a faint, "I'm sorry," but he heard it.

"What for?" He asked, puzzled.

"For bumping into you." She replied.

"Oh don't worry about it. Want to grab something to eat?" He asked politely. She nodded.

* * *

Diner was good, they got to know each other. What life was like to them, everything. They were walking along the sidewalk when he asked,

"So you looked pretty sad, want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Look, whatever's bothering you just don't over think it," he said, "Here, give me your hand."

She looked at him confusingly, "why? Are you going to kidnap me? You seem nice why would you do this?" She said, a little over dramatically.

He rolled his eyes, chuckled and grab her hand anyway. They felt something when they touched. He started to run ahead, dragging her with him. She was looking at him, his eyes lighting up. She looked ahead and saw that there was a carnival happening, she laughed.

They went on so many rides, ate tons of food, now they were on their last ride. The Ferris wheel.

"I think I'm ready to tell you," and she did. He listened. After she was done the ride stopped at the top. They smiled and looked around and up at the stars. They looked at each other and stared. He was leaning in and she was too. When their lips met, it was like a billion of fireworks went off. Maybe they actually did since was a carnival after all.

That night, she found her other half. The other half that made her feel safe, loved, respected.

* * *

They were walking down the park with a five year old, Amber. They were still going strong.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" she heard a familiar voice asked. Her husband looked at him in disgust but left them for some privacy.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us. Cassidy made me realize that even if we don't talk anymore it's best that I know I apologized."

"It's alright. I guess if that didn't happen we wouldn't find the love of our lives huh?" she chuckled.

"Definitely! You seem really happy with him," he smiled at her.

"I am happy with him, how's Cassidy?' she asked.

"She's great, she's at home taking care of our 5 year old boy."

She smiled, "Look, Dallas I'll see you around okay?"

"Yeah, no hard feelings right?" She shook her head. He smiled and walked away.

She walked back to her family. The Moon Family spent the rest of the day at the park. They even had a picnic under a big shady tree. Austin and Ally Moon layed down on the blanket, cloud watching and cuddling. He was drawing circles on her back, something he always does to make her fall asleep. Her eyes was getting heavier and heavier.

"I love you, Alls."

"I love you too, Austin."

* * *

**I don't know what this is, it was just on my flash drive :P REVIEW!**


End file.
